When Love is Wrong
by HelloSweetie987
Summary: Emily Young was just going to visit her cousin. She was just going to try and help her out with her boyfriend problems-not become the reason she has boyfriend problems. But she couldn't help it. He couldn't help it. They fell in love. And this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, at one o'clock in the morning I was sleeping.

Of course, usually at one o'clock in the morning my cousin wasn't calling me to talk about her insane boyfriend.

"What did he do this time?" I mumbled into my cell phone...I still wasn't awake...

About three weeks ago her boyfriend disappeared without a trace, not even bothering to call and tell her where he went. Two weeks later he came back with half his hair cut off acting like nothing had happened. Leah- my cousin- even mentioned that he had grown a foot and was covered in muscle.

My guess? Steroids.

"Nothing!"

"If it was nothing than you wouldn't have dared to wake the beast."

She snorted, "Oh god. I'm sorry about that. I should've waited, it's just..."

"What. Did. He. Do?"

Leah sighed, "He stood me up. It's our three year anniversary and I us got reservations at this really nice restaurant and he said he'd be there and I waited there for an hour and when he didn't come I called but he didn't pick up and I just...things haven't been the same since he got back."

I sat up my bed and switched the phone to my other ear, "Oh sweetie...look, I've only met the guy once and he seemed fine then but if this is the way he treats you then it might be best if you two just-"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Find him tomorrow and get him to talk about what happened. He can't get away with treating you like this Lee. You can't let him."

"I know...I will. You still coming to visit next week?"

I smiled into the phone, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. And maybe when I'm there I can give _Sam_ a piece of my mind."

Leah laughed, "Alright. Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight? Check your clock. Good morning Lee."

I hung up the phone and flopped back down into my bed. I did not know what to do about this Sam issue. He used to be so sweet...Leah used to call me up at one in the morning to describe some romantic midnight picnic he took her on or whatever. It just didn't seem like him to stand her up.

But what did I know? My knowledge on Sam Uley was limited to everything Leah told me, and Leah tended to gloss things over.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was not going to have the last thing on my mind before I went to sleep be Sam. I didn't want to dream about some jerk.

I didn't end up falling asleep for another three hours.

I did, however, end up falling asleep during English. Luckily, the teacher is a really sweet, timid guy who, instead of waking me up and giving me detention, simply ignored me.

I had my phone pressed between my shoulder and my ear, staring at a canvas with a half finished painting of a wolf.

What is it with me and wolves?

"I just don't know what's with him. I tried to call him and of course he didn't pick up. So then I went to his to talk with him, like you said, and he just sort of stood there and let me yell at him. Then he said sorry, that he wouldn't do it again, and that _I should probably go home._ He told me to go home!"

"At least he said sorry...I can't find my round tipped brush."

"Check your hair," I did. It was the only thing holding my hair into a bun, "I just don't understand. He used to be so loving and attentive. It's like he's a whole other person."

I bit my lips and carefully painted in two golden eyes, "I'm telling you Lee, if he's acting like this you have to-"

"No! We've been together for three years. Three great years. We even talked about...well, we even talked about marriage," I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it, "It's just a small bump in the road. We'll get over it, I know we will, I just don't know exactly how."

I dropped my paintbrush in a glass of water, "Why don't I come early?"

"Why don't you what?"

"Come early! I mean, it's basically summer already. I could just finish up with my finals tomorrow and leave after school. Mom would be cool with it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent. I haven't missed a day of school all year and I've got straight A's. Plus she loves you."

"Oh this will be awesome! You'll get to meet Sam. Like really meet him. And you'll see that it's just a small bump and you and your Cupidness will help sort it out."

"My Cupidness?"

"Your Cupidness. Alright, I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

The phone clicked off and I slid it onto the table, grabbing a paintbrush out of the cup and pressing it onto a towel.

I have friends. But they aren't really close friends. No one I would have sleepovers with or go shopping with. I have friends but I don't really have...I guess the word would be a best friend. Except for Leah.

Leah and I would stay up late watching horror movies, snuggling together and throwing popcorn at the TV when the bad guys came up. I trust her, more than anyone in the world. And this Sam guy is pissing me off. He can't just treat my cousin, my best friend, like this and expect to get away with it. When I get to La Push Sam Uley is going to feel the wrath of Emily Young.

 **This is the first in my Imprinted series. I think if people like this one then I will move onto Kim and Jared and then Rachel and Paul and then start with the other wolves and my OC imprints. But only if you guys like it so if you do then please review/follow/favorite. There is nothing I love more then a review from one of you guys! I'm really wondering what you guys think of how I'm portraying Emily. Also, don't worry. The other chapters are going to be a lot longer. I just needed something to start out with.**

 **~me**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah was sitting on her porch waiting for me when I pulled into her driveway the next day. She was frowning, so lost in thought that she didn't even notice my old and very, very loud car pulling up a few feet away from her. I rolled my eyes and honked the horn.

She jumped, but the second she saw me her eyes brightened and her lips turned up into a huge grin. "Em!" She swung her long black hair over her shoulder and ran over to the car.

I smiled and attempted to open the door. Like I said, my car was old. And the door only sometimes opened. This was not one of those times, "Alright Lee I'm gonna need to you pull and I'll push."

Leah burst out laughing, but wrapped her hands around the handle and pulled. With a loud creak the door swung open and off of it's hinges. "Hm. That could pose a problem in the near future," I mumbled, staring at the rusty old door sitting on the ground.

I smiled up at Leah's surprised face, "You need a mechanic? Sam...he works at the shop in town. I'm sure he could-"

I shook my head, "Naw it's all good. I've got some duck tape in the back and if you could find me some superglue I can fix this up no prblem."

She raised one of her perfect eyebrows, "I'm going to call Sam."

"Why is that I feel like this is less about my beautiful, if a little banged up, car and more about Sam being a jerk to you?" I asked, leaning into the car to pull out my suitcase.

"Well A. you're car is not 'little banged up' it is a little bit of a safety hazard to the whole La Push area. And B...I don't know. He only really talks to me if I need help so I figure if I tell him my sweet, darling cousin is driving a death machine than maybe he might come out and I can finally get through to him."

This time it was me raising the eyebrow. Her plan was a little, teensy bit...flawed. But I didn't come here to crush my cousin's dreams of the perfect boyfriend. I came here to help her accomplish her dreams of turning Sam back into the perfect boyfriend. I didn't want to mention that if he only talked to her when she needed help then might not even consider them to be in a relationship anymore.

Yep. Did not want to mention that.

"Alright. But I am not paying him for anything."

Leah shrugged, "After the hell he's put me through, he better not even ask."

We spent the next few hours catching up. Apparently Seth had finally hit puberty and was spending most of his time flirting with girls and acting like your average thirteen year old. I informed Leah that my mom had just discovered online dating and spent most of _her_ time flirting with guys half her age. Somehow, though, our conversation kept leaning in the direction of Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Stupid Sam that was doing nothing but breaking my cousin's heart.

Of course, Leah didn't exactly see it that way.

"He said he'd be here as soon as he could. See? He always comes when I need him."

I rolled my eyes. As soon as he could? For all we know that could mean never. "Yeah, but aren't boyfriends supposed to come even when you don't need them? Like just be there to talk and have fun?"

Leah narrowed her eyes, "How would you know? You've never had a real boyfriend."

I mock gasped and pressed a hand to my heart, "Ouch. Someone's bitter."

Leah sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm being a total bitch. It's all this fighting with Sam. I guess...I don't want to admit that he's not exactly Prince Charming anymore."

I nodded and reached to grab a handful of potato chips, "No worries Lee. I get it." And I did...sort of. I mean, Sam went from being her loving, doting boyfriend of three years to some distant stranger. It had to be confusing.

Not that I would exactly know. Leah wasn't lying when she said I've never had a real boyfriends. Cute little fake boyfriends in middle school that hold your hands when no one's watching? Check. Short term flings? Check. Boyfriend that calls you to say goodnight and tell you how much he loves you? How about no.

But I did not need a boyfriend. I had TV.

Suddenly Leah's phone was buzzing. She glanced down at it and her face lit up, the biggest smile I've ever seen stretching across her face. "He's here!" and then she squealed. A real, cliché, loud squeal. "Took him, what, ten minutes? Come say hi!"

With that she took off down the stairs. I followed slowly, arriving just in time to see her wrapping her arms around Sam-it was kind of cute seeing as how he was at least a foot taller than my tiny cousin and she had to get up on her toes- and hearing him say, "I got some free time from...work. Thought I'd come see you. This the car?"

I took this as my opportunity to introduce myself, "Yep. A little rusty. A little doorless. But all in all a perfectly working, high class car if I do say so myself."

He turned around to see Leah's cousin and I stuck out my hand, "Emily. We met a while back, if you remember."

He didn't shake it. Instead he just sort of stared at me with big, hazy eyes. Maybe he was on drugs. "Sam, right?"

He took in a sharp breath of air, "I-uh-yes. God I have to go."

I glanced over at Leah to see her happy expression replaced with a hurt one, "Sam?"

He bit his lip hard and...forced himself to tear his gaze away from me and meet her eyes, "I'm sorry Lee Lee. I'll look at the car later I promise. I just have to," he glanced at me again, "leave."

And then he was gone just as soon as he had arrived. I watched him jump into his car, fumble with the keys, and then tear down the road. "Was it something I said?" I asked.

Leah moved in close to me, "I don't...I don't know." I glanced down at her and saw her eyes getting glassy. She was trying not to cry. And failing miserably at it.

I reached down and hugged her tightly, "C'mon Lee. Let's go inside."

It was safe to say that I was pissed. Well, pissed was an understatement. I was furious. What right did this guy have to tear into my cousin's life, rip it up, and then leave not bothering to pick up the pieces. Ugh. He could have at least given her a reason as to why he had to leave so suddenly.

Instead he left her to let he imagination go wild. I've sat next to her listening to her cry about whether or not he was in love with another girl. Whether or not it was all her fault. She actually thought this jerk leaving was her fault! I didn't even know the guy and already I wanted to tear his heart out and feed it to the wolves.

If he even had a heart.

I let Leah cry herself to sleep and then went searching for Seth. Maybe he had some info. on this asshole. I found him, unsurprisingly, in the living room hooked up to his old Xbox and surrounded by empty bags of every junk food they had in their pantry.

He seemed to have the Clearwater keen sense of observation, because when I walked into the room he didn't even take his eyes off the screen. And it wasn't like Seth to not say hi.

I grabbed his headphone's and pulled them off his head, plopping down next to him on the couch. "Sethy! Where's my welcome hug? Or at the very least a welcome _hello_ "

He grinned and paused his game before leaning in for a quick hug, "Em! When'd you get here?"

"Many, many hours ago. Can't believe you didn't even say hi to your favorite cousin."

He smiled, "Who's to you your my favorite cousin? I mean Nate is pretty cool, and he doesn't interrupt my gametime so..."

I frowned and whacked him upside the head, "Don't let him hear you saying stuff like that. My brother does not need a bigger ego."

Seth laughed, "Of course. Hey, where's Leah? Aren't you two supposed to be joined at the hip or something?"

"Or something. She fell asleep awhile ago. Crying, I might add."

Seth frowned, "Sam. What did he do this time?"

I sighed and explained the whole Sam coming over and then running away ten seconds later thing. Seth sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair.

"Oh. You know, Sam's not actually that bad of a guy. I don't know what's gotten into him nowadays."

I shook my head. Leave it to Seth to be nice to a guy who broke his sister's heart. Seth was nice to everyone- he couldn't help it. Leah was the same way. She wouldn't hold anything against anybody.

I wasn't the same way. I could be mean. And the next time I saw Sam Uley, he'd have a reason to run away.

 **Wellllll. Here's Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. If you did please leave a review/favorite/follow. If you didn't...then...don't read my story I guess.**

 **(two reviews and I'll update)**

 **~me**

 **oh and I realized I didn't leave a disclaimer before. In case it wasn't obvious= I am not Stephenie Meyer. I didn't write Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning I found Leah in the kitchen cheerfully bouncing around as she fixed up a plate of pancakes. I couldn't help but notice that on the other side of kitchen her phone lay against the wall in pieces. I slowly sat down in the chair next to the counter.

"Hey Lee...how's it going?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled a wide, crazy smile, "Great! Totally fan-freaking-tastic. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Um...two..."

She nodded and grabbed a plate, flipping two pancakes onto it. "Syrup?"

"Sure."

Standing on her toes, she reached to grab the syrup off of the highest shelf in the pantry. She was just so short- 5 foot nothing- that I couldn't help but smile, watching her jump to grab it. I would offer to help, but Leah had a strict no help policy and I wouldn't dare break it. Especially not now when she was acting so...weird...I glanced at the crushed phone and wondered what happened.

One word came to my mind.

Sam.

"Here you go," she passed me the plate and watched intently as I took my first bite, "How does it taste?"

I chewed it for a second, "Interesting. Like flowery plaster."

Her brown eyes welled up with tears, "Woah! Hey, no, I was just kidding Lee! They're great!"

She shook her head, full on sobbing now, "It's not that. He...he texted me. It's officially over now."

Leah's head was in her hands as she cried. I slowly moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay...shhhh...everything is going to be okay."

"I was trying to forget about it, you know? Trying to be happy? But how can I be happy when...when...God, Em, that was three years of a great relationship just down the drain! What did I do wrong?"

Suddenly I felt a burning hatred for Sam. I grabbed her by her shoulders and held her out in front of me, forcing her to look up at me, "You didn't do anything wrong, you hear me? Nothing. It's Sam's fault for not seeing what an amazing girl you are."

She sniffed, "But-"

"But nothing. Now you are going to go to your room, put on your most comfortable pajamas and pick out your favorite movie. I am going to go to the store and pick up every kind of candy they have and when I get back we are going to have a pity party. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that Leah turned around and made her way up the stairs to her room. I grabbed her car keys off the counter-seeing as how my car was currently indisposed- and made my way outside.

I was still in pajamas- sweatpants and a ratty old sweatshirt- and my hair was a mess- there was probably a rat making it's home in it as we speak- but I wasn't really in the mood to stop and get ready. Leah needed crying and candy and as her best friend I was obliged to get it for her.

It took me all of five minutes to get from Leah's house to the store.

I grabbed one of those little red baskets and made true on my promise- I quickly grabbed one of nearly every candy they had there. I stopped at the ice cream section and grabbed a carton of vanilla before making my way to the check out stand.

Where lo and behold Sam stood checking out a crap ton of food.

For some reason I was suddenly very conscious of my rat's nest hair and make up less face. I didn't know why...it's not like I cared what Sam Uley thought of me.

He turned around and I was struck by how bad he looked. His skin was pale and pasty with dark circles under his eyes. I guess Leah wasn't the only one taking the break up hard.

"Emily?" he whispered and I shivered.

"Asshole?" the word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. He looked like I just slapped him and I instantly felt awful.

"I guess you...you heard," his voice broke.

"If by heard you mean held my cousin why she cried her eyes out then yes. Yes I have _heard,_ " my voice was cold as ice and he winced.

"You don't understand," he ran his hand through his messy black hair, "I'm so messed up. I don't deserve her," he stared at me for a second, "I don't deserve anyone."

I bit my lip. Now this was something I wasn't expecting. I had imagined him being a lot more...oh, I don't know...arrogant. Cocky. Acting like he didn't give a crap about Leah. And yet here he was. Looking sad and broken.

"Look, what you did to Leah was messed up. But you don't have to punish yourself for it," he looked down at his feet and I smiled, "That's my job."

He laughed a little and I couldn't help but grin. "Now hurry up. My ice cream is melting."

He didn't hesitate, "You can go in front of me."

I started to say no, but he cut me off, "Seriously, I'm going to take forever. Go ahead." I shrugged and went in front of him. Sam definitely wasn't what I expected.

When I got back to Leah's I was still feeling weird about Sam. But when I saw her curled up in a ball surrounded by tissues and watching The Notebook I decided to bury any feel-sorry-for-Sam crap and just focus and making her feel better. I dumped the bag of candy on her bed with a smile.

"Alright. You know the rules. Pity party ends when the candy runs out."

She nodded and scooted over next to me, burrowing into my side and ripping open a bag of Twizzlers with her teeth.

"I just don't understand how-"

I listened to her talk about Sam for the next hour. How he didn't say why it was over- his text consisted of two words: It's over- how he's been acting crazy ever since he came back from his "vacation" which she didn't really think was a vacation at all. I tried to listen intently, putting in a good word every few minutes, but my mind was on other things.

Like the way Sam looked at me.

I had never had a boy look at me that way and I couldn't exactly place what it was. I wanted to think that I was just imagining things. Sam wasn't _really_ looking at me like that. But I couldn't even convince myself. He had done it before- looked at me with those big brown eyes as if...as if...I shouldn't be thinking about this.

I was supposed to be comforting Leah- not thinking about her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Whatever. Sam should not be the first thing on my mind.

And yet, he was.

 **Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did please review/follow/favorite but mostly review. I really am wondering what you guys think of this story and how it's getting along and what you think will happen next.**

 **OKAY. Sooooo...two reviews and I'll update?**

 **~me**


End file.
